


无题

by Atusi



Category: aotushijie
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atusi/pseuds/Atusi





	无题

（上）

雷狮已经很久没有和安迷修做过了。

想来也是，怀孕期间本就不适合行房事，安迷修又是个死守规矩的老古板，哪怕雷狮再欲求不满，也只会用手帮他解决最基本的生理问题。  
更别说怀孕期间对于性事苦的反而是Alpha那方多一点，毕竟Omega在孕期是没有发情期的，而Alpha的易感期可不会跟着一起消失。纵使雷狮再怎么蛮不讲理，也不会在这方面跟安迷修发脾气。  
但这不是在自己生完孩子后安迷修还不愿碰自己的理由。  
说起生产的那天，雷狮其实并没有太多的印象，因为男性Omega的的生殖口过小，顺产不是一件容易的事，为了雷狮的身体着想，两人最后还是选择的剖腹产。除了一开始打麻醉剂时的刺痛，雷狮很快便没有了意识，唤醒他的是婴儿嘹亮的哭啼声，安迷修小心地抱着孩子来到雷狮床头，俯下身亲了亲他的额头柔声说道：  
“雷狮，辛苦你了。”  
雷狮闭着眼懒洋洋地躺在病床上接受安迷修的慰问，心道我有什么好辛苦的，除了怀孕期间像个伤残病人一样被限制在床上什么事都不能做，生孩子时甚至没有什么痛感，倒是安迷修为了照顾自己，一直忙前忙后，辛苦的应该是他才对。  
当然这些话他可不会当着安迷修的面说，天知道要让安迷修听到自己的心里话，这人怕不是又要露出一副傻子的表情。  
两人的孩子是个小公主，安迷修最后给她起名安琪，雷狮嘲笑着安迷修的起名品味，倒也默认了这个名字。  
等雷狮身体稍有回转，两人就办了退院手续回到家里修养。安迷修倒是想全程负责雷狮的饮食起居，何奈自己在雷狮怀孕的最后几个月里向公司请假在家全程陪伴，如今积攒下的工作已经多到无法忽视的地步，饶是再不舍得也只能回去工作，照顾雷狮和孩子的任务就落到了卡米尔身上。好在卡米尔家就住在安迷修和雷狮家楼下，照顾起来很是方便。

时间回到现在，已经过了两个月，按理说经过两个月的调养雷狮的身体已经基本康复了，可安迷修始终不肯和雷狮做那档子事，坚持让雷狮再等等。再加上公司事情实在是多，安迷修天天加班到半夜一两点，浑浑噩噩回到家洗漱完后沾床就睡，雷狮都找不到什么机会和他好好谈谈。  
想到这里，雷狮愈加气结。自己已经将近一年没有和安迷修做过，身体欲求不满却找不到人发泄，再加上自己的发情期快要到了，照安迷修这个工作劲恐怕一时也想不到这点。为了自己的性福，雷狮只能采取点特殊手段了。

这天，安迷修又是加班到很晚才回家，等他打开房门，意外发现雷狮还没有睡，坐在床头嘴角带着意味不明的笑容看着自己。若是往常，安迷修看到这个笑就知道雷狮又要搞事，可不愧是因为太过疲惫，他并未多在意雷狮的反常，只是和雷狮打了个招呼后就脱衣进了浴室。美色就在眼前，安迷修居然还能没有反应，这让雷狮更加不爽。  
不爽归不爽，一想到接下来会发生的事，雷狮不自觉咽了咽唾沫压下了心中的不满，拿出今天拜托帕洛斯搞到的药片，将它丢入水杯中完全溶解，在安迷修洗漱完毕走出浴室后假笑着将杯子递给了他。安迷修感动于自家媳妇的体贴，不疑有他喝完了杯子里的水，和雷狮道了晚安后就上床躺下了。  
过了一会儿，等身旁传来沉稳的鼾声，雷狮这才确认安迷修是真的睡死了，他迫不及待地掀开了两人盖着的被子，一个翻身跨坐在了安迷修的腿上。  
安琪被寄托在了卡米尔家，以防小孩子半夜醒过来哭喊打断自己和安迷修的好事。夜还长着，他自然是要好好享受一番，以填补这一年来的空虚。  
雷狮脱下安迷修的睡裤随手扔到床下，又将他的内裤褪到膝盖处露出了尚在沉睡中的巨物，无声对着许久未见的小小安打了声招呼，随即将其含入口中。  
雷狮平时不常帮安迷修口，一来他的自尊心不允许，二来安迷修也不舍得让雷狮这么做，平时这种事都是由安迷修伺候着，自己只要躺在床上享受就好。  
嘴里被填满的滋味并不好受，Alpha的性器比起一般人来说本就更为粗大，更何况安迷修这个人大概是把身高都长到了下面，即使尚未勃起，饶是雷狮再怎么努力也只能堪堪吃入冠状头部，吃不下的部分只能用手撸动。  
因为安迷修一直很注重个人卫生，他的性器并没有什么异味，雷狮甚至能闻到淡淡的薄荷味，这味道和安迷修本人很相配，暂时缓解了雷狮体内躁动的情欲。雷狮像是在舔什么美味一样舔着安迷修的龟头，舌尖时不时戳刺着马眼，手指抚慰着暴着青筋的柱身，揉捏着下方的两个囊袋，性器在本人无意识的情况下迅速勃起。  
都说性器是除了后颈腺体外信息素第二浓重的地方， Omega的身体显然是认出了自家Alpha的味道，未经触碰的后穴在信息素的刺激下分泌出了大量肠液，为之后即将到来的侵犯做足了准备。

***

雷狮曾经唾弃过自己这幅淫荡的身体，他不服为什么自己会分化成只要被信息素一刺激就会软了腰雌伏于别人身下的Omega，那时的他为了伪装自己的性别一度依赖于抑制剂，丝毫没有考虑过过量使用抑制剂会给自身带来多大的伤害。  
就在雷狮以为自己的余生都会这样度过时，他遇到了安迷修。  
那个初次见面就和他互相看不顺眼，之后一见到自己就嚷嚷着恶党的自称骑士的傻子学长；那个不小心撞见了自己还没来得及用抑制剂的发情期，在知道了自己其实是个Omega后也没有对他产生偏见，只是皱着眉提醒自己多用抑制剂不好的正直Alpha。  
遇到好处就要上是雷狮的原则，既然自己的身体已经逐渐对抑制剂产生了抗性，眼前又有一个皮相还不错，不会拿自己的身份说事的Alpha在，Alpha配Omega天经地义，那两个人做个炮友，平时做些快乐的事顺便帮自己度过发情期，岂不妙哉。  
雷狮对自己的魅力有信心，他相信只要他向安迷修提出这个请求，安迷修一定会答应。果不其然，在雷狮编了一套他自己都不怎么相信的说辞，并提出炮友关系后，安迷修答应了，虽然当时他的表情有些古怪，但雷狮可管不了那么多，在发情期有一个固定炮友对他来说百利而无一害。当时的他还在心里唾弃了一下，果然世界上的Alpha都是一个样，对和Omega做爱没有一点抵抗力，就连自称正直骑士的安迷修也不过如此。  
之后的日子看上去和以往没有什么不同，两人依旧是一碰面就唇枪舌剑，只是在雷狮发情期时，他们会请假在外面宾馆开一间房，由安迷修帮忙度过发情期。安迷修器大活好，在床上也足够温柔，雷狮很满意他这个炮友，久而久之，在雷狮发情期之外的时间他们也会来上几发，两人的日常关系也在逐渐改变。不过雷狮一直不允许安迷修不戴套就插进来，并且有时等他自己爽了之后就会把安迷修踹下床，也不管对方腿间那物还硬着，让安迷修自己解决生理需求。对他来说两人之间只有利益关系，虽然他承认他对安迷修是有了那么点好感，但他并不打算把自己的未来交给谁，当自己对这段关系感到厌烦时，他会毫不犹豫地踹开安迷修，独自抽身。  
直到那一天。  
雷狮向来都是只要自己想做了就会去找安迷修，反正安迷修也没有什么理由能拒绝自己。这天也是，他惯例找上了安迷修，奇怪的是安迷修一直扭扭捏捏地试图拒绝自己的要求，虽然奇怪于他的态度，但雷狮才不管，他故意凑到安迷修耳边挑衅你不会是不行了吧，是个男人都不喜欢自己被人这样说，更何况对方还是自己暗恋的人，最后还是安迷修气鼓鼓地带着雷狮去开了房，自然没看到雷狮一脸得逞的奸笑。  
然而做到一半时，安迷修的信息素突然爆发了出来，原来是他的易感期到了，难怪之前他一副欲言又止的样子。在强大的Alpha面前，Omega的发情期往往会被动带出来，再加上雷狮之前一直在使用抑制剂的原因，发情期的周期一直很紊乱，这会儿轻而易举地就被动进入了发情期。  
当雷狮意识到不妙的时候他已经被安迷修死死地压在了身下动弹不得，显然一直以来雷狮低估了Omega的信息素对于Alpha的影响，天知道之前安迷修是如何压抑住自己的本能不去强行标记雷狮的。发情期的Omega根本敌不过进入易感期的Alpha的力气，在发现自己的挣扎都无济于事后，雷狮绝望地闭上了眼睛，等待着自己被强行标记的那一刻。  
然而预想当中的疼痛并没有发生，直到什么液体滴在自己身上时雷狮才睁开了紧闭的双眼，随即被眼前景象惊得缩紧了瞳孔，只见安迷修为了保持清醒，死命地咬住了自己的虎口，牙齿将那里咬得血肉模糊，血液不断滴落在雷狮身上。安迷修凭借着最后的理智低吼着让雷狮离开，本能促使着雷狮远离面前的人，于是雷狮第一次很没形象地落跑了。他回到家中翻出了许久不用的抑制剂，颤抖着将液体注入颈后的腺体，强行压下了自己的发情期。  
过了几天，雷狮再次在学校里遇到了安迷修，对方显然也是没料到会这么快和雷狮碰面，下意识地将手藏在了背后和雷狮打了个招呼。眼尖的雷狮自然没忽视对方手上那厚厚的绷带，不过此时他也还没想好要和安迷修说什么，只是哼了一声算是打过了招呼就和安迷修擦身而过。  
之后的日子里两人在雷狮的发情期来临时依旧会去开房，只是经过上一次的事情后雷狮的身体本能地抗拒着安迷修的触碰，在挥开安迷修的手后两人皆是一愣，安迷修最先反应过来，他没有说什么，依旧是温柔地给雷狮打上了临时标记，不顾硬得快要爆炸的下身用手和道具帮雷狮释放了出来。期间他一直是用着一只手帮雷狮做着这些，另一只手则始终藏在背后不让雷狮看见，雷狮撇了撇嘴很想告诉安迷修用不着做这些没有意义的举动，自己还没有那么脆弱，可话到了嘴边却总是说不出口。在雷狮发泄完后他独自一人进了盥洗室，尽管关紧了门，隐约传来的粗重喘息和淅淅沥沥的水声无不昭示着安迷修在做什么，雷狮躺在床上心里很不是滋味，他觉得两人之间好像有什么改变了。原本只是抱着玩玩心态的他如今却把自己给玩了进去，可怕的是他居然觉得这样还不错，甚至还想着要不干脆和安迷修永久绑定算了。这个想法惊得雷狮出了一身冷汗，他摇摇头想把这个念头甩出脑海，然而越是否定内心深处的渴望就越是强烈，于是他做出了一个很不符合他人设的决定：  
他又一次很没形象地落跑了。  
接下来的一段时间里，雷狮处处躲着安迷修（虽然他本人坚称是自己甩了安迷修），两人上课的地点明明都在一层楼，愣是给雷狮躲的见不着一个面。安迷修显然也知道雷狮是在防着自己，却也没什么办法，只能苦笑着配合他，正好自己也需要冷静一下好好思考两人的关系。  
老天爷显然也是见不得两人如此别扭，硬是给他们创造了一个和好的契机。  
雷狮虽然是个Omega，但仗着自己有抑制剂，伪装成Beta后比一般的Alpha还能打，就拉上了自己还在上高中的表弟，和学校里臭味相投的另两个人组成了一个四人小团体，打得附近不管是学校小混混还是社会哥都服服帖帖的统统叫自己老大，过得好不惬意。  
然而最近不知道是谁走漏了风声，自己其实是个Omega的消息被传了出去。知道自己是Omega的除了家人和海盗团的人之外就只有安迷修，家里的人耻于自己是个Omega早就断绝了关系，卡米尔和安迷修不可能暴露自己的事，佩利没那个脑子想这些复杂的事情，剩下的就只有……  
不等雷狮想这些有的没的，现在他被堵进了一个小巷子，这里一般没什么人会经过，对方显然有备而来。雷狮冷哼一声，狗急了还会跳墙，更何况这帮人本来就是畏惧他的实力，现在被知道了自己其实是个只要一发情就只会翘着屁股等着挨//操的婊//子，这群鬣狗自然想要反咬自己一口。然而他雷狮是谁，狮子即使被拔了牙齿还是猛兽，Omega的身份从来都不是他的枷锁，任何想要依靠这点来约束他的人都只会被他狠狠撕碎。  
面对一群眼冒绿光的弱鸡雷狮一点都不慌，对方人数虽多但也不是不能解决，虽然会花久一点的时间。但对面可不是安迷修那样的正人君子，雷狮一个躲闪不及就被扑面而来的喷雾喷了个正着，颈后的腺体立刻开始发热，四肢也渐渐不听使唤，身边的人见有机可乘，抡起球棒对着雷狮的后脑就是一下，雷狮闷哼一声倒在地上，随即感觉到自己的后穴开始不受控制地流出液体。  
这帮家伙，居然敢对他用Omega发情诱导剂！  
雷狮气得恨不得当场跳起来打爆这群人的狗头，然而眼下他的状态别说打架了，怕是连站起来的力气都没有，周围的家伙看见自己一副被发情期折磨的样子，嘴上说着不入流的污言秽语，不怀好意地靠上来。看来今天自己是要被玩死在这里了，雷狮绝望地闭上了双眼，不合时宜地想起了一个人。  
笨蛋骑士，说好的会帮助一切需要帮助的人呢？  
上天显然是听到了他的心里话，还没等面前的混混有什么进一步的动作，巷口传来了连绵不绝的惨叫声。雷狮睁开被生理泪水泡得模糊的眼睛，远远就看见一个棕色的身影焦急地喊着什么向这边冲过来，那根标志性的呆毛迎风飘动，雷狮很想笑，待安迷修揍飞周围的人冲到自己面前后他又笑不出了。  
那是他第一次见到那样的安迷修，平时一直温柔待人的好学长形象早就一去不复返，此刻的他仿佛从地狱归来的恶鬼，头发凌乱满头大汗，那双仿佛包裹着一片森林的翠绿色眸子周围却是通红的，洁白的衬衫上沾着不少血迹，看着没比自己好到哪里去。  
雷狮很想嘲笑他，说你一直不让我打架，结果自己打起来比我还狠；还想笑他到底为了什么这么拼命，你是我的谁啊。然而最后他什么都说不出口，只是放心地让自己渐渐陷入黑暗中，心中也有了答案  
再次醒来时首先映入眼帘的是洁白的天花板，鼻尖萦绕着的消毒水的味道和手上吊针的触感告诉自己大概是在医院里，身体的异样感已经消失，大概是打过抑制剂了，就是头还昏昏沉沉的，看来是被球棒砸出的后遗症，估计还缝针了吧。  
雷狮挣扎着想要起身，不想自己的动作惊动了床边趴着的人，看对方的姿势怕是在这里呆了很久了。这人明显是睡迷糊了，醒来后先是一脸茫然的看着自己，等目光重新聚焦发现自己醒来后突然蹭地站起来，也没管凳子巴拉地板发出的难听嘎吱声。雷狮刚想逗逗他，就被安迷修猛然抱住，耳边响起了爆炸性的发言：  
“雷狮我……我喜欢你！不是Alpha和Omega之间那种信息素之间的吸引，我就是喜欢你这个人！虽然你蛮横不讲理，在学校里还拉帮结派给老师和其他同学找麻烦，喜欢欺负弱小又老爱跟我对着干，简直是个十足的恶党。（说到这里雷狮狠狠地掐了一下他的腰）嘶……但我就是不由自主地喜欢上了你！在知道你其实是个Omega后我其实挺开心的，这样我就能名正言顺地保护你了，呃虽然你并不需要我的保护。之前你来找我帮你度过发情期，说实话我还挺开心的，这样我就有充足的理由能呆在你身边了，虽然我知道你只是把我当成一个人形按摩棒……”  
“前段时间吓到了你真是非常抱歉，因为我实在是太喜欢你了，但你一直对我不冷不热的，说实话我蛮受伤的，所以一个没忍住差点伤到了你，对不起！”  
“昨天听到卡米尔说你被一帮小混混带走时我就知道要出事，还好最后我及时赶到，不然……”说到这里，安迷修没有继续说下去，而是更加用力地抱紧了雷狮，雷狮感觉自己的身体被安迷修的蛮力搁得生疼，但也没有打断他的话，任由他抱着自己继续说下去。  
“在医生给你处理伤口的时候我想了很多，我想你就是个坏胚子，这辈子恐怕都不能好了，但是没关系，我会看住你不让你做太过分的事，我还想如果你愿意，我们可以回到之前那样，在你发情期的时候我会帮你的，只是……”说着，安迷修放开了雷狮，转而单膝跪地从口袋里掏出了什么东西，一副视死如归的样子将它举到了雷狮面前，“我希望我们的这层关系能更进一步，请你嫁给我！我渴望与你成为合法伴侣，无论贫穷还是富贵，无论……雷狮？雷狮你在听吗？”  
安迷修还想继续说下去，却见雷狮低着头一直沉默不语，他以为雷狮拒绝了自己，沮丧地连呆毛都萎靡了下来。  
“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”就在安迷修准备将戒指收起来时，雷狮突然大笑了起来，并且笑声有逐渐加大的趋势，还好他们这间是单人房，这家医院的隔音效果也不错，不然非得被别人投诉不可。  
“我说，安迷修，哪有你这样跳过交往直接就到求婚的？你不觉得速度有点快吗？”  
“是吗？可是我真的很喜欢你……”  
“停停停，你别说了我知道了！”这家伙为什么能那么自然地说着这些羞死人的话啊！雷狮捂着自己早已通红的耳朵，恶狠狠地瞪了眼前的人一眼，“总之，这枚戒指我就收下了。”  
“那你是……！”安迷修高兴地跳起来就想抱住雷狮，却被雷狮一指挡在了唇前，他歪了歪头，露出他那颗小虎牙笑得一脸不怀好意。  
“所以，你是不是该做点什么表示呢？亲•爱•的。”  
而安迷修根本爱死了他这股子嚣张劲，他附身堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴，身体力行地实行雷狮的指令。

沉浸在情欲里的雷狮挣扎着起身抱住了在自己身上卖力挺动的男人，想着是这个人的话一定没问题的，为了他我愿意接受自己Omega的身份，让他永久标记自己成为灵魂伴侣，为他生育后代，只因为这个人爱他，无关身份性别，只是他爱我，我爱他。  
世上还有比这更幸福的事吗？

***

陷入回忆中的雷狮一个没注意，尖利的虎牙不小心划过口中的性器，安迷修闷哼一声，好在没有醒来的迹象，雷狮咂了咂舌，感叹自己居然还能在做//爱途中分神，看来安迷修的傻气也传染给了自己，这可不行，说出去还不被人笑掉大牙，他雷狮不要面子的啊。  
这么想来，安迷修对自己的隐忍在学生时代就有了苗头，只要自己不乐意，或者会伤到自己的事，他就绝对不会去做，也不管自己将会受到多大的委屈。怀孕时也是，如果自己执意不愿将孩子生下来，安迷修也绝对会尊重自己的意愿将孩子拿掉的吧。  
这个傻子。  
虽然这么想着，但不可否认的是此刻的雷狮的内心满满地泛着酸甜的泡泡，被人珍视的喜悦让他嘴角不自觉地翘起一个弧度，可一想到安迷修这几个月来对自己的“冷落”，雷狮瞬间拉下了脸，恨恨地捏了一下手中的性器。小家伙在疼痛的刺激下又涨大了一圈，雷狮连头部都快含不下了。后穴早已泛滥成河，将内裤完全打湿，贴在皮肤上的感觉很不好受。雷狮脱下了内裤将之扔到床下和安迷修的裤子相亲相爱去，手伸到下身穴口，不费吹灰之力就将三根手指插了进去，淫液顺着手指撑开的缝隙滴落下来打湿了一大片床单，单单只是手指的抚慰根本起不到什么作用，穴内痒得要命，只想要什么粗大的家伙狠狠捅进去缓解瘙痒。  
不打算再折磨自己，雷狮撤出手指狠下心直接将性器一吞到底，Alpha勃起后的性器不但粗且长，这一吞直接捅入了Omega的喉咙口。眼角被逼出生理泪水，雷狮强忍住干呕的欲望，收缩喉咙给予口中的器物更大的刺激，性器猛地一颤，不给雷狮反应的时间，大量浓稠的精液一股股喷撒进了食道中，不仅灌满了口腔，甚至有部分从鼻腔中流了出来。雷狮吐出口中的物什，胡乱抹了把脸，捂着嘴将嘴里的精液一滴不剩地咽了下去，浓厚的Alpha信息素稍微缓解了体内翻腾的情欲，后穴的瘙痒仍是不可忽视。如今雷狮的发情期完全爆发出来，屋子里弥漫着醉人的朗姆酒味，仔细分辨还能感受到其中夹杂着的一丝海盐味，两者混在一起，雷狮觉得自己要醉了。  
发泄过一次的性器完全没有软下去的迹象，依然傲然挺立着，雷狮稍做休息后跨坐到了安迷修的腰上，手扶着性器对准自己的后穴直接一坐到底，内壁的软肉被拉扯着撑平，争先恐后地挤压着粗大的分身，Omega的身体构造生来适合性爱，在发情期间后穴甚至不需要多做扩张就可以轻松吞下Alpha的性器。  
骑乘的姿势使得性器顶到了不可思议的深度，不需要特意对准就能擦过自己的敏感点，雷狮爽得眼前一片白光，就这么直接被插射了。射精的快感让雷狮有了好一会儿的失神，后穴的瘙痒在性器插入后得到了缓解，可随之而来的是不可忽视的空虚感。光是插入还不够，发情期中已绑定的Omega需要他的Alpha进入生殖腔，成结射精才能得到满足。  
看着安迷修依旧熟睡中的脸与他眼睛底下不可忽视的青黑，雷狮到底还是没有忍心拍醒他，两手撑着安迷修的腹肌自己律动了起来。  
可骑乘实在是一件费力的事，平时雷狮就不爱用这个体位，自己只要躺着就能得到最完美的性爱体验，又何必劳烦自己动手。他实在太不了解自己的身体了，不管怎么戳刺都无法找准生殖腔的位置，缓慢的动作根本无法带来快感，反而更加挑起了自己体内的情欲。发情期的雷狮本就没多少力气，没过一会儿雷狮就觉得浑身软得像一块豆腐，无论如何努力腰都再也抬不起来，体内蒸腾的欲望无法得到满足。  
雷狮咬了咬牙，手下用了点力，用膝盖撑起自己后试图再试一次能不能找准生殖腔，却在坐下去的一瞬间被人按住胯部狠狠往上一顶。  
“咿啊！？”雷狮发出了一声他自己绝对不会承认的甜美嘤咛，在重力作用下性器堪堪擦过了生殖腔的入口，所带来的快感也是之前雷狮自己动时所无法比拟的。

安迷修朦胧中被自己身上的重量给压得喘不过气，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见那个他放在心尖上的人此刻正伏在他身上自己律动着，脸上带着的是明显不正常的潮红，安迷修瞬间被吓清醒了。  
因为长期使用抑制剂的关系，雷狮的发情期一直很紊乱，医生说这是长期使用药物的后遗症，不过只要多加调养就能恢复过来，于是那段时间里安迷修变着法子给雷狮补身体，好说歹说还是将雷狮的发情期带回了正轨。想来生完孩子几个月后发情期也恢复了正常规律，然而因为自己最近工作实在太忙忽视了雷狮的感受，连他的发情期到了都忘在了脑后，也难怪雷狮会做出给自己下药这种事。  
而一名合格的丈夫要学会为自己的过错向伴侣道歉。  
“你，你什么时候醒的？”雷狮被这一顶直接带走了全身的力气，此刻正伏趴在安迷修胸口咬牙切齿地瞪着眼前一脸歉意的男人。  
“抱歉，这段时间冷落你了。”安迷修释放出自己的信息素，一手轻抚雷狮的背，一手顺着他的头发，手法娴熟得仿佛在撸猫，被信息素和顺毛双重抚慰的大狮子也就没太在意自己之前的问题，闭着眼睛享受着自家Alpha的安抚。  
Omega顺从的样子极大满足了Alpha的征服欲，他趁着雷狮不注意，就着两人相连的姿势起身掀翻了趴在身上的Omega，将人压制在了自己的身下。雷狮惊讶的神情一闪而过，体位变换的过程中性器在自己体内的抽插让他舒爽地叹了一口气，他伸出双手交叉在安迷修的颈后，将人压向了自己，舔了舔唇不怀好意地说到：  
“怎么，正直的骑士大人终于想起要讨伐恶党了？”  
“抱歉之前冷落了你，不过你这么主动，想必身体已经不要紧了吧？既然如此，那一年份的量，我会好•好•向•你讨回来的，到时你喊我停我也是不会理你的哦？”  
“呵，那就要看你，有没有这个本事了。”

（下）

与雷狮给外界留下的印象不同，他虽然是个Omega，但人人都认为即使在性//事上他也会是主导方，毕竟当初在曝出雷狮的真实性别后，学校内就有不少Alpha蠢蠢欲动，企图利用自己的性别优势让雷狮吃点苦头，当然这些人最后的下场都是被雷狮打爆了头，一个个插秧似的被他埋在了后山里，这样残暴的Omega可是闻所未闻，要让他乖乖躺在谁身下实在是一件让人不敢想的事，即使那个人是他的Alpha。  
只有雷狮知道自家Alpha远没有他表面看上去那么人畜无害，这家伙白天对外是一条傻白甜的奶狗，看上去谁都能欺负他一番，任谁都会觉得这个比自己更像Omega的人在感情上是弱势的一方。然而到了晚上，在自己的面前安迷修就会撕破那层伪装，流露出他疯狂的本质，在床上把自己肏得欲仙欲死。雷狮向来是个懂得享受的人，既然自己躺着不动就能爽上天，又何必去争什么主导权，要不是安迷修这次实在晾着自己太久，他至于想出这么个馊主意么。  
眼下，既然人已经醒了，雷狮也就放心地伸展四肢，咸鱼一样的摊在床上等着Alpha来伺候自己。  
安迷修看着雷狮这幅躺平任肏的可爱模样不禁轻笑出声，在收到Omega的一记眼刀后忍着笑意吻上了那张永远亲不够的唇。

安迷修一度很不喜欢酒精这种东西，这不是说他不会喝酒，相反，他的酒量甚至可以说是千杯不倒。曾经雷狮并不知道他其实会喝酒，在交往后的某次KTV聚会上一个劲给自己灌酒企图把他灌醉，刚开始安迷修还会很正式地拒绝，但在雷狮甩下一句“你不会是不行吧”之后火气蹭蹭就上来了，二话不说拿起酒杯就往嘴里灌，众人被他豪迈的姿态惊到还以为自己终于失了智，纷纷起身敬酒妄图看到这位平时一直温文尔雅的学长喝醉之后会是什么样子，然而安迷修一杯接着一杯根本没在怕的，甚至还有闲心帮雷狮挡下了几杯敬酒。  
聚会最后所有人都东倒西歪地横尸在包间的各个角落，雷狮这家伙甚至醉到抱着个垃圾桶把它当成了安迷修一个劲地说着自己的坏话。全场唯一还清醒着的安迷修一脸黑线地安排人将醉鬼们送回去，自己则是面色不善地扛起雷狮回家。期间雷狮还像条泥鳅一样不老实地在安迷修肩上扭动着，嘴里喋喋不休安迷修是个大猪蹄子，半路上甚至哇地一声就吐了他半边衣服报废，安迷修飚着满头十字嘴里念叨着“骑士道”、“不和醉鬼讲道理”将雷三岁带回了家，脱掉衣服给人洗漱干净后人已经睡得死死的了，安迷修的骑士道自然不允许自己对没有意识的人出手，想着明天跟你算账将自己清理一番后也跟着躺上了床。  
至于第二天雷狮头痛欲裂地醒来后自然是不记得自己喝断片后做过些什么，安迷修皮笑肉不笑地按住他狠狠肏了他一顿，害他一整天都没下过床。自此之后，雷狮再没敢和安迷修一起喝过酒，暗自感叹安迷修这个人真是深藏不漏，也不知道他身上还有多少自己不知道的反差，看来自己以后还得多小心些这个人。  
到了现在，即使雷狮的信息素就是朗姆酒味，安迷修还是无法喜欢上酒这种东西，只是因为这味道时刻伴随着雷狮，对安迷修来说雷狮的一切都会让自己上瘾，在他亲吻雷狮时，竟也会觉得这味道前所未有得美味。

起初只是简单的唇瓣相贴，安迷修像条大狗一样用自己的唇胡乱蹭着雷狮，两人明明都是老夫老妻了，此刻的安迷修却依旧像是个情窦初开的小处男只知道舔自己。没一会儿雷狮就被磨得不耐烦，张开嘴伸出舌头就急切地往安迷修嘴里钻，他可没空陪安迷修玩什么温情游戏，再磨蹭下去自己怕不是要被折磨死。  
安迷修愣了一秒，反应过来后便反客为主，卷着雷狮的小舌回到对方的口腔中。他深知雷狮身上的每一处敏感点，舔过对方的上颚时雷狮不自觉地颤抖了一下，接着又细细舔舐着每一颗牙齿，在经过虎牙时特意停留了一会儿，雷狮的虎牙相较常人来说更尖利，在以往两人的性事中可没少让安迷修遭罪。雷狮被他舔得痒了，恶狠狠地合拢牙关企图给安迷修点颜色看看，却被安迷修提前预料到及时将舌头退了出去，上下排牙齿重重磕到一起的声音听得安迷修一阵牙酸，好笑地看着没能得逞的雷狮一脸气鼓鼓的样子，安迷修双手抚上雷狮的脸颊，重新吻上了雷狮。  
不同于之前的温情，这次的安迷修带着狂风暴雨般的气势卷起雷狮的舌与之共舞，两人的舌像是黏在一起般互相缠绕着，谁也不让谁。许是自己之前调养的日子有些长，雷狮渐渐跟不上安迷修的节奏，只能被动地承受着安迷修的挑逗，口中的空气被掠夺殆尽，来不及咽下去的涎水从合不拢的嘴角滴落，打湿了脑后的枕头。在雷狮觉得自己快被憋死前，安迷修终于良心发现放开了他，还没等自己喘顺气，安迷修一路顺着脖颈啄吻下去，在自己常年不见阳光的脖子和锁骨上吮出一个个红艳的印记，像是野兽在自己的领地上留下标记。经过颈后的腺体时雷狮颤抖了一下，身体做好了被Alpha再次标记的准备，谁想安迷修并没有咬破自己的腺体，只是重重地舔了一下，便不再管它继续往下耕作着。  
Omega的乳房在生产前后期会微微涨起为孩子孕育母乳，但幅度也不会太大，若是穿着宽松些的衣服并没有人会看出异样。在怀着安琪时因为得不到发泄，被涨乳折磨地实在难受的雷狮一般会让安迷修给他吸出来，结果就是便宜了安迷修，让他比女儿更早喝到了雷狮的母乳。在孩子出生后，这小家伙似乎有意继续折磨雷狮，喂她吃饭时一般吸几口便不再进食，也不知道是真的饱了还是什么的，母乳得不到排出自然还是苦了雷狮，他几乎每天夜晚都会被胸口的胀痛弄醒。之前还能让安迷修帮忙，最近由于安迷修每天回家就跟条死鱼一样倒头就睡，雷狮只能自力更生，自己跑到浴室将乳汁挤出。  
现下，由于发情期，雷狮的乳房比起平时来说更为鼓胀，汁液不受控制地从乳孔流出，淌满了整个胸膛，黏糊糊地好不难受，空气中除了两人的信息素之外又添上了一丝奶香。安迷修尽职尽责地舔干净了胸膛上滴落的乳汁，双乳在没有被触碰到的情况下就涨大挺立了起来，被安迷修的嘴唇摩擦过时分泌出了更多的汁液。  
安迷修将其中一点含入口中，用舌尖戳刺着乳尖同时也不忘用手指揉捏着另一点，双乳在这样的刺激下更加汹涌地分泌着乳液，一边被安迷修尽数吞下，另一边则重新淌满了胸口，甚至还顺着身体往下滴。雷狮被这番举动臊地耳尖红得像要滴血，他一手捂住了自己的嘴以防漏出丢人的声音，一手则压着安迷修的脑袋示意他不要冷落了另一边。感觉乳汁已经被吸干净后，安迷修从善如流地换了一边，继续吸着可怜的小家伙，一边还发出啧啧的响声仿佛在舔一根美味的棒冰。雷狮内心骂着安迷修臭流氓，外面一副人模狗样的好好先生皮囊，怎么在自己面前就各种恶趣味。  
然而人是他自己认定的，纵使有什么不满也不能退货，更何况雷狮其实也并不排斥安迷修在性事上偶尔的出格举动，有时甚至可以说是乐在其中。  
不知道过了多久，在察觉乳头不再分泌乳汁后，安迷修直起身来抹了抹嘴，甚至双手合十说了句“多谢款待”，雷狮笑着骂了句假正经，正欲抬脚踹他，却忘了这人的性器还插在自己后穴中，这一下人没踢到倒是逼出了自己一声喘息。安迷修下身被穴口的一阵蠕动给逼得差点失了精关，他咬着牙好说歹说还是没有丢人地泄出来，不然不知道要被雷狮笑话早泄嘲多久。他危险地眯起眼，一个挺动就让雷狮软了腰安分了下来，对付恶党果然还是只有用硬的才能让对方听话，不过他并不打算这么快就让雷狮爽，毕竟自己之前也说了要把一年的份给好好补回来，他有的是时间和雷狮慢慢玩。  
这么想着，安迷修居然慢慢退出了雷狮的身体，期间不可避免地又蹭到了敏感点，逼出雷狮一声低吟。雷狮并不清楚安迷修想要玩什么花样，但他意识到了今晚安迷修可能不会放过自己，不，不止今晚，也许整个发情期自己怕是都下不了床了。  
此刻的安迷修并没有闲心去管雷狮的内心世界，他沉着眸子抚上雷狮肚子上的一道疤痕，这是雷狮为了生出安琪留下的痕迹。手术后的伤疤很难消除，往往会伴随Omega的一生，好在雷狮并不在意这点，对他来说伤疤是男人的勋章，更何况这枚勋章还是自家小公主留给自己的，他又有什么好扭捏的。反倒是安迷修时常会盯着自己肚子上这个疤沉默不语，也不知道在那脑补什么，这时雷狮会强硬地将安迷修的手附在伤疤上，盯着他的眼睛一字一句地说到：  
“我是不知道你在那瞎想什么，也没兴趣猜。跟你说清楚了安迷修，我早就不在意自己的Omega身份了，你自己也说过，喜欢的是我这个人不是什么AO之间的吸引力，既然如此就别把我和外面那些柔弱的Omega相提并论。有个伤疤怎么了，更别说这个伤疤还是小琪来到这个世界的证明，怎么，难道你还会后悔让我怀孕这件事？”  
“什……怎么可能！？”  
“哼，那不就得了。行了你也别瞎想了，就你那脑子不适合想这么复杂的事。”  
“……别以为我没听出你是在说我蠢。”  
“嗯哼，算你有自知之明。”  
最后嘛，皮过头的雷狮到底还是被安迷修按着修理了一顿，这是后话我们就不去管它了。  
眼下，看着安迷修摸着自己肚子上的疤痕，不知道他又在瞎感慨什么的雷狮翻了个白眼，正准备起身给安迷修脑门来一下清醒清醒，却被安迷修下一个动作给惊得又跌回了床里。只见安迷修俯下身，就这么舔上了那道伤疤。明明早已经痊愈，此刻在安迷修的舔舐下那处火热得仿佛被重新撕开并由烧红的烙铁打上印记，这家伙仿佛觉得没舔过瘾，还用牙齿轻轻啃咬着疤痕与皮肤的连接处，痒意与快感如密密麻麻的蚂蚁般侵蚀自己的神经，手脚都被压制着甚至连推开对方的脑袋都无法做到，雷狮只能无力地躺着任由这个人在自己身上为非作歹。  
好在可怖的快感没有折磨自己多久，安迷修像是很快对这里失去了兴趣，起身就要离开，就在雷狮松了一口气的时候，却又低下身，虔诚地在上方落下一吻，成功激起了雷狮一声鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你这人怎么这么恶心，肉麻死了。”  
“说人恶心什么的还真是过分啊，而且你又不是第一天知道我肉麻了，早该习惯了不是？”  
啧，这人和自己在一起久了之后真是越来越不好玩了，想当初自己随便几句话就能把纯情小处男给撩得面红耳赤，如今小处男变成了大色狼，在床上荤话说的比自己还熟练，没意思。  
安迷修继续卖力地在雷狮身上种着草莓，一年没碰这个人了，雷狮身上的欢爱痕迹早已消退，反倒是因为长时间没有接触阳光，雷狮的身体苍白的宛若一张白纸，而自己则是那杆画笔，等着在他身上画出专属于两人的画卷。  
雷狮的性器早已在刚才的抚慰中高高翘起彰显着自己的存在感，前端还断断续续地吐露着汁液。安迷修爱怜地抚上小巧的茎体，当然这个小巧只是在安迷修看来，Omega的性器虽说确实比较娇小，但雷狮的尺寸与他们完全没有可比性，甚至比Beta的性器还要大上那么一些。  
没有犹豫，安迷修将器物含入口中，双手也没有闲着揉捏着下方的两个囊袋，粗糙的舌苔抚过茎身上暴起的青筋，灵活的舌尖戳刺着马眼，娴熟的手法比雷狮高了不知道多少倍，雷狮因为这无上的刺激喟叹一声，手不自觉地抓住了安迷修的头发就往自己方向按，被迫深喉的感觉并不好，不过安迷修早已习惯，即使被顶着喉口，他也能游刃有余地继续抚慰小家伙。没过多久，随着性器的一阵跳动，精液从顶端射出，全数被安迷修接了个正着，并不是很浓厚，看来雷狮在自己睡着的时候已经自行释放过了一次，难怪明明是发情期这家伙还能有力气和自己互呛，看来自己得多加努力啊。  
亲了亲下软下去的柱身，还发出了不小的啵声，没理会雷狮仿佛要生吃了自己的杀人眼神（更何况在情欲的影响下那眼神一点杀伤力都没有，甚至有种撒娇的意味在里面），安迷修终于来到了那个能让雷狮欲仙欲死的地方。小穴由于先前的插入此刻还有些红肿，无法合拢的小嘴可怜兮兮地往外吐着肠液，身下的床单早已被浸透，让人不禁咂舌流这么多水真的不会脱水吗？  
身下传来湿润的触感，等雷狮察觉到不对劲时已经来不及。  
这家伙，居然在舔自己的……！  
饶是脸皮厚如城墙的雷狮此刻也不好意思了起来，在性事中安迷修一向比自己开放得多，但舔穴什么的实在是有些过火了，即使自己先前有做过清理，比起生理上来说，心理上的负担则更大。  
“别舔……脏……啊！”雷狮想要起身推开安迷修，被安迷修重重一吸，身子顿时失了力气。  
“都做过那么多次了，现在才来害羞是不是晚了点？更何况，”像是要印证自己的话，安迷修加大了舔舐的力道，舌头比起手指来说虽然深度无法比拟，但胜在更为灵活。他反复戳刺着四周内壁，逼得雷狮发出一声比一声响的浪叫，“我觉得很美味哦？只要是你的一切我都喜欢。”  
“你……！”深知此刻的自己说不过安迷修，雷狮赌气般将脸埋进了枕头里，不让安迷修看到自己通红的脸。  
伴侣孩子气的举动在安迷修眼里要多可爱有多可爱，他放过了被舔得通红的小口，从不知道什么地方拿出了一根绳子，不由分说地绑住了重新站立起来的性器根部。  
“安迷修你干嘛！？”  
“射多了对身体不好，乖，等会儿我们一起。”说罢还恶趣味地弹了一下头部。  
身下性器硬得快要爆炸，安迷修也不磨蹭，抬起雷狮的双腿将之盘在自己的腰上，扶着性器对准穴口直接一捅到底。  
进入的一瞬间，两人皆是长叹出一口气。一年没有开过荤，雷狮的内里宛若处子般火热而又紧致，层层软肉被巨物撑平不留一丝缝隙，蠕动着挤压巨龙犹如千百张小嘴亲吻着它。安迷修被夹得头皮发麻，不给雷狮适应的时间就大刀阔斧地动了起来。  
身上的人如打桩机般不知疲倦地挺动着，却像是故意似的总是浅浅擦过那个栗状突起而不给自己个痛快，这种感觉仿佛隔靴搔痒，气得雷狮就想一个暴起掀翻安迷修然后坐上去自己动。  
像是察觉到了雷狮的想法，安迷修居然真的抓住雷狮的腰，就着相连的姿势把雷狮拉起来自己躺下去，两人的姿势又回到了最初的骑乘。  
“哎呀，我好累啊动不了，要不恶党你自己来？我看你刚才自己玩得也很开心嘛。”说着放开了双手，真的就躺那不动了。  
“你个混蛋……”今晚的安迷修看起来不太正常，以前这家伙可宝贝自己得紧，从不让自己在性事中难堪，难道说那个药还有让人变得流氓的功效？  
眼下安迷修完全没有动手的意思，摆明了是要看自己的好戏，雷狮内心一阵莫名的委屈，不过骄傲如他自然是不会表现出来。他双手撑住安迷修硬邦邦的腹肌，膝盖微微使力，就这么自己上下动了起来。  
“哈……好大，好涨……嗯啊……就是那里……！”不报复回来他就不姓雷，雷狮挑衅地看着安迷修，嘴里胡乱地说着让人面红耳赤的骚话。雷狮的声音沙而不哑，此刻低沉中带着一丝妩媚环绕在安迷修耳边，安迷修低沉着头看不见表情，两手悄悄摸上了雷狮的腰，乘他不注意往下坐时一个用力深深顶了上去。  
“呃！”同样的招数再次凑效，雷狮没料到这人还会耍心眼，每次都在自己往下坐时顶上来，性器因为重力的关系进入得极深，低头还能看到自己的肚子都被顶出了安迷修的形状。过量的快感逼得雷狮眼角沾满了生理泪水，莫大的委屈使他终于受不了似的尖叫出来，摇着头说着不要了不要了就趴在安迷修胸口不肯再抬起头。  
安迷修叹了一口气知道这次自己是玩过火了，雷狮何其骄傲的一个人，自己宠他还来不及，什么时候让他受过这种委屈了。他强硬地扳过雷狮的脑袋，雷狮仿佛被欺负惨了的小兽般红着眼眶，泪水在眼里打转被他硬是忍着不往下掉，那双自己爱极了的紫罗兰眸子在眼泪的映照下竟多了几分楚楚可怜，像是在控诉着自己的暴行。安迷修带着歉意吻上了雷狮的额头，舔掉了眼角溢出的泪水，手轻拍着雷狮的背部等人冷静下来。  
过了一会儿，雷狮的情绪稳定了下来，他吸了吸鼻子，恶狠狠地咬上安迷修的鼻子质问他到底还做不做了，安迷修虽疼也不敢说出口，毕竟本来就是他自己作的死，回应着做的做的，一使力将两人的位置又倒了过来，将雷狮翻了个身让他趴在床上，埋在体内的器物在两人的动作下抵着敏感点硬是转了个圈，雷狮腰一软差点就直接跌在床垫里。后入的姿势对雷狮来说是负担最小的，但他总觉得这个姿势的自己像是雌兽一般翘着屁股等着安迷修来肏。  
安迷修一改以往的温柔，整根抽出又一下全部塞进，力道大的仿佛要将两个囊袋也撞进去。  
“安……嗯……呃啊、哈……”雷狮被撞的说不出一句完整的话，每一下抽插都会重重抵过前列腺，连绵的快感爽得他眼白上翻，口中只会发出无意义的呻吟。  
安迷修下身撞个不停，一手抚上了雷狮被冷落已久，得不到发泄只能可怜兮兮吐着些许液体的阴茎，另一手则揉捏着胸前肿大的乳粒。三处敏感点被同时玩弄，雷狮像是受不了般想要向后逃离，却不想这一举动正好将自己送入安迷修的怀中，汗湿的后背与安迷修炙热的胸膛紧紧相贴，黏黏腻腻的并不好受，但两人此刻显然顾不上这点。  
雷狮的生殖腔早在安迷修插入时就打开了一个口子，随时欢迎着Alpha的性器插入进来播撒种子，Alpha没有让自己的Omega久等，一个大力冲刺破开了生殖腔娇嫩的腔口，进入了那个让所有Alpha都为之疯狂的桃源乡。趁着雷狮失神的当口，安迷修解开了束缚住雷狮性器的绳子，小东西在长久的束缚后终于迎来了解脱，一股一股地往外喷洒着液体。只是若是以精液的量来说，这射精时间似乎长了点，直到空气中弥漫出一丝骚腥气，两人才发现床单上不止有稀薄的精液，还滴洒着几摊淡黄色的液体。雷狮的脸上一阵臊红，没想到自己居然被安迷修肏到失禁，莫大的羞耻感笼罩着他，他想将脸埋入枕头中好逃避这个操蛋的事实，却被看穿了企图的安迷修一把抓住，掰过脸交换了一个湿润的舌吻。  
安迷修在雷狮的生殖腔中驰骋着，仿佛要穿破脆弱的内壁，他放开了雷狮的唇，将手抚上对方的心口，感受着心脏随着自己的动作在手下剧烈的跳动。安迷修咬上雷狮通红的耳尖，在他的耳边不断呢喃着对方的名字。  
“雷狮，雷狮。叫我的名字好不好，我想听你的声音。”  
“安、哈啊！安迷修……安迷修……！”  
爱人接连不断直白的呼唤满足了Alpha莫大的占有欲，安迷修红着眼眶，下身的动作更加卖力。  
不大的房间里回响着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，低沉的喘息声和两人若隐若现呼叫名字的声音。蜜穴内承载不下过多的液体，一些精液混合着肠液被安迷修带出体外，在穴口随着两人的动作被打成白沫，发出咕啾咕啾的响声。  
安迷修抓住雷狮的手背，将手指插入缝隙形成十指相扣的姿势，他低下头叼着雷狮后颈的腺体细细磨蹭，闻着浓郁的朗姆酒味，在生殖腔内又冲刺了数十下，胀大的结卡紧了生殖腔的腔口，大量精液射进了腔内，同时安迷修咬破了雷狮的腺体注入自己的信息素。微凉的精液冲刷着火热的内壁，两股温度的反差激得雷狮不住颤抖，Omega的身体在感受到熟悉的信息素后向大脑传递着快乐的信号。  
Alpha的射精时间很长，并且结在短时间内也不会褪下去，雷狮餍足地闭上了眼与安迷修交换着一个又一个的啄吻，这是两人间难得的温存时刻，谁也不出声，生怕打破了这份美好。没一会儿，雷狮感到体内还没彻底软下去的性器又重新硬挺起来，他挑了挑眉对上安迷修躲闪的眼神，没等他说什么，空气中爆发出了一股浓重的海盐味。  
“我说你之前怎么有底气夸下海口，原来是易感期到了。”说着，他拽住了安迷修的呆毛，毫不留情地向下扯着，“怎么，要不是我今天主动你是不是就打算这么忍过这几天？”  
“痛痛痛，雷狮你松手啦。”紧急抢救回自己的呆毛，安迷修摸着焉巴巴的小家伙，委屈地说到，“我那不是担心你的身体嘛，宁愿自己受点苦，我也不希望你受到伤害。”  
这个人到底知不知道他无意识的直球很容易给人造成暴击啊！人没调侃到，自己倒是被撩了个面红耳赤。作为报复，雷狮恶意收缩着穴口夹得身上的人嘶出了声，他舔了舔唇，对上对方渐渐阴沉下来的眸子，缓缓开口：  
“既然如此，那就请我的骑士大人继续讨伐恶党吧，用精液灌满他的肚子，让他浑身沾满你的味道，最后再次怀上你的孩子。”  
安迷修虔诚地吻上雷狮无名指上的戒指，注视着雷狮那仿佛承载了星辰大海的眼眸，像是许下一生的诺言。  
“如你所愿。” 

END

最后当然还是有做好避孕啦，不然安安岂不是太可怜了要再禁欲一年【。】


End file.
